Princess Light and Prince Dark
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Pada Jaman dahulu kala, terdapat dua dunia yang dipisahkan oleh hutan dan sungai. Nama Hutan itu adalah Hutan Forbidden dan juga nama sungai itu adalah Sungai Separate.ChasexMolly and GalexMolly.


Yuu : Yo, saya Yuu mungkin ini adalah Fanfict pertama saya disini .dan sebanarnya aku sudah lama banget hiatus,ahahaha…!

Zexion : Urusai! Orang lagi baca buku jangan diganggu !

Yuu : Ckckck…. Oh,ya! Perkenalkan yang diatas itu adalah asisten saya yang berasal dari fandom tetangga,wkwkwkwk…..

Zexion : Hei! Daripada lu bacot mending kamu ceritain,nih! Fic gajemu!

Yuu : Yayaya… whatever, dan silahkan anda membaca fict ini saya buat dengan segenap hati saya dan sebenarnya fic ini mungkin agak sama dengan fictku yang lain tapi disini menggunakan versi yang berbeda… dan lagi… hmmppfftt! *mulut ditutup Zexion*

Zexion : daripada dengerin anak cerewet ini silahkan anda membaca fic gaje ini dan Review please! No flame! Kalau Ada flame tak sihir kamu pake buku mantraku!

* * *

><p>Harvest Moon - Natsume Inc. dan Marvelous inc.<p>

Princess light and Prince Dark - Yuu Yurino

Genre - Romance,fantasy,dll

Rate - T

Warning - Ooc,Typo(s),Eyd,Hikari/Molly yang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda,Gale yang OOC banget,dll Use Molly P'ov and Normal P'ov.

Summary : Pada Jaman dahulu kala, terdapat dua dunia yang dipisahkan oleh hutan dan sungai. Nama Hutan itu adalah Hutan Forbidden dan juga nama sungai itu adalah Sungai Separate. Nama dunia yang terpishkan itu adalah Dunia Kegelapan dan Dunia Cahaya, dan dua dunia itu juga terdapat banyak kerajaan tetapi hanya ada satu kerajaan yang paling berkuasa. ChasexMolly/GalexMolly.

* * *

><p>Pada Jaman dahulu kala, terdapat dua dunia yang dipisahkan oleh hutan dan sungai. Nama Hutan itu adalah Hutan Forbidden dan juga nama sungai itu adalah Sungai Separate. Nama dunia yang terpisahkan itu adalah Dunia Kegelapan dan Dunia Cahaya, dan dua dunia itu juga terdapat banyak kerajaan tetapi hanya ada satu kerajaan yang paling berkuasa.<p>

Aku tertidur di rerumputan hijau yang sangat luas yang berada dibelakang Istana Kerajaanku yang bernama Kerajaan Mainlight. Kerajaanku adalah Kerajaan utama yang berada di Dunia Cahaya ini. Ditengah aku bersantai dan tertidur di taman Kerajaanku ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Putri Molly, tunangan anda yaitu Pangeran Gale sudah datang. Anda diminta oleh Ayahanda Putri untuk segera ke Ruang tamu." Panggil orang itu.

"Iya, aku sudah merasakan auranya, Renee" senyumku padanya. Orang yang tadi memanggilku itu adalah pelayan setiaku dan juga sahabatku yang bernama Renee Horncal.

"Iya,Putri! Bisakah kau segera bangun dan segera menuju ruang tamu karena Pangeran Gale sudah menunggu anda dari tadi,Putri Molly" Ujarnya sambil menarikku pelan.

Saat aku berjalan bersama Renee, aku merasakan suatu aura yang sangat langka, aura yang sangat kuat. Aku langsung bertanya pada Renee apakah dia merasakan sesuatu aura yang sangat kuat?

"Renee, apa kau merasakan aura lain ?" Tanyaku pada Renee yang masih menarik tanganku.

"Tidak,Putri Molly. Aku tidak merasakan lain, aku hanya merasakan aura Tuan Putri Molly,Pangeran Gale dan Ayahanda beserta Ibunda anda. Sebenarnya ada apa,putri ?" Tanya Renee terhadapku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,hahaha…" Tawaku hambar.

Renee tidak merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dan langka? Apa mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja ? Mungkin aku harus banyak istirahat dan makan teratur.

Sesampainya aku di Ruang Tamu kerajaan, aku melihat disana sudah ada Ayahandaku yang merupakan seorang Raja Kerajaan Mainlight yang bernama Raja Gray Mainlight dan Ibundaku adalah seorang Ratu Kerajaan Mainlight yang bernama Claire Mainlight dan sebenarnya namaku adalah Molly Mainlight. Aku juga mempunyai kakak yang bernama Casey mainlight. Dia sekarang mungkin lagi berbulan madu bersama istrinya yag bernama Candace Sonata ,mungkin sekarang namanya menjadi Candance Mainlight. Disana aku juga sudah melihat calon tunaganku yang bernama Pangeran Gale Wizardan. Padahal aku dan dia sudah mengatakan pada orang tua kami untuk membatalkan acara perjodohan ini, tetapi kami permintaan kami ditolak karena sesuatu alasan.

" Ayahanda dan Ibunda, saya sudah datang dan mengapa Ayahanda memanggil saya?" Tanyaku pada Ayahandaku denngan bahasa yang formal.

" Ayahanda, memanggil kamu karena Pangeran Gale jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu,Molly" Ujar Ibunda sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Dia jauh jauh kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganku? Pangeran berwajah datar dan berhati dingin dan juga pelit akan kata-kata. Walaupun parasnya lumayan tampan dan dia juga memiliki mata yang kontras, mata kanannya berwarna kuning dan mata kirinya berwarna hijau, dan dia memiliki rambut yang berwarna silver dan juga rambutnya di kelabang satu tetapi tetap saja dia adalah Pengeran yang berhati dingin.

" Sekarang Ayahanda dan Ibunda mau keluar dulu" Ujar Ayahanda sambil merangkul Ibunda.

Baiklah, sekarang hanya tinggal Aku dan si Pangeran berwajah datar ini. Orang itu dengan santainya menyesap teh yang baru disediakan oleh Renee.

" Jadi, apa yang ingin membuatmu bertemu denganku Gale? Bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku atau mencintaiku? Dan juga kau sangat jarang ke sini. Mengapa kau baru datang sekarang?" tanyaku padanya. Setelah dia menyesap tehnya, dia langsung memeluku dan sangat membuatku sangat kaget.

" Itu hanya masa lalu yang dulu dimana saat aku sangat tidak menyukaimu tetapi sekarang aku mulai menyukaimu atau mungkin mencintaimu dan baru kusadari ternyata kau adalah wanita idamanku" Ujarnya sambil mencium rambutku.

Tentu saja dengan refleks aku mendorongnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Aku langsung berlari keluar dari istana kerajaanku, tak peduli jika banyak orang memanggilku atau meneriakiku. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya berlari tanpa arah dan hanya berlari sambil menutup mataku.

'Sepertinya aku sudah berlari cukup jauh?' Batinku dalam hati dan aku langsung berhenti berlari dan membuka kelopak mataku pelan-pelan.

Saat aku mebuka mataku, aku langsung kaget dan panik. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sekarang telah berada di hutan terlarang yaitu Hutan Forbbiden. Dengan rasa ketakutan aku berjalan terus agar aku bisa dapat menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini dan ada rumor yang baru kudengar, jika ada orang yang masuk ke hutan ini, maka orang itu tidak akan kembali lagi.

Aku berjalan terus dengan rasa ketakutan tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang terjadi. Saat di tengah-tengah aku berjalan, aku langsung terjatuh karena aku tersandung akan akar pohon yang sangat besar. Aku terjatuh sampai kepelosok bawah dan aku melihat sungai.

'Bukankah itu adalah Sungai Separate?' batinku dalam hati.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berjalan menuju tepi sungai itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan Aura yang langka dan sangat kuat ,

'bukankah ini adalah aura yang kurasakan tadi di taman?' Batinku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan terus dan akhirnya aku telah sampai di tepi Sungai Separate .Setelah sampai di tepi sungai, aku melihat seseorang di seberang sungai, aku melihat ada seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian layaknya seorang pangeran dan pakaiannya berwarna hitam kelam seperti khas Dunia Kegelapan, pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut coklat keemasan dan juga rambutnya diberi penjepit. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang tidur tetapi kenapa di tempat seperti ini?

"Anoo….. Orang yang ada disana…" Panggilku pada pemuda itu.

Saat kupanggil, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Matanya indah sekali, berwarna Violet seperti bunga Lavender yang tumbuh di taman kerajaan dan pemuda itu juga tampan sekali. Pemuda itu langsung terbangun dan ingin pergi tetapi aku memanggilnya lagi dan akhirnya dia berbalik dan kembali lagi duduk di tempat saat dia tertidur .

" Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Pemuda itu dengan wajah yang memiliki eksperesi terganggu .

" Tidak ada apa-apa, ahahaha….." Tawaku hambar mungkin sekarang pemuda itu akan langsung pergi dan menganggapku orang bodoh.

" Dasar wanita aneh, ngomong-ngomong kau berasal dari Dunia Cahaya bukan?" Tanya Pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"I..Iya, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

" Mengapa orang dari Dunia Cahaya sepertimu mau berbicara pada orang yang berasal dari Dunia Kegelapan bukannya orang-orang di Dunia Kalian membenci kami?" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menatapku.

"Bukannya kalian juga pada dasarnya membenci kami para orang dari Dunia Kegelapan?" ujarku sambil menghela nafas.

" Iya, aku memang juga membenci orang yang berasal dari Dunia Cahaya tetapi hanya satu orang saja yang berasal dari Dunia Cahaya yang tidak aku benci karena akan Auranya dan kebaikan dan ketulusannya" Kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri.

"Siapa? " Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Orang itu adalah… kamu.." Ujar Pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa setelah aku saat aku melihatnya tersenyum hatiku langsung berdegup kencang dan mungkin sekarang wajahku telah memerah. Saat aku ingin berbicara padanya, aku mendengar suara Gale yang berteriak sepertinya dia melacak auraku,sial! Harusnya Auraku ini kuhilangkan sementara agar tidak dilacak.

" Sepertinya ada orang yang memanggilmu ,Putri Molly Mainlight" Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum lagi dan bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui namaku?

"Tunggu, Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku dan siapa namamu? " Tanyaku padanya dengan antusias.

" Namaku adalah Chase Darknight kau bisa memanggilku Chase, dan aku adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan utama Dunia Kegelapan yaitu Kerajaan Darknight, Aku mengetahui namamu karena aku selalu memantaumu Putri Molly, Sampai bertemu lagi, Putri Molly" Katanya dan langsung berbalik dan juga dia langsung menghilang. Hatiku langsung berdegup kencang dan seketika wajahku langsung memerah lagi . Apakah ini halusinasiku saja?

" Hossh… Molly…ternyata kamu disini,hosshh…" Engah seseorang yang dibelakangku dan ternyata itu adalah Gale.

" Gale, mengapa kamu bisa disini?" tanyaku padanya. Saat aku bertanya, dia langsung memelukku.

"Jangan pernah kau datang kesini lagi, aku takut kau akan tersesat dan menghilang karena aku mencintaimu,Molly" Katanya sambil memelukku erat.

" Baiklah kita akan segera pulang, pegang aku dengan erat karena aku akan melakukan teleportasi"Ujarnya sambil memelukku erat. Dan aku hanya memejamkan mataku saja.

* * *

><p><em>~ Kerajaan Darknight ~<em>

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu langsung,Putri Molly Mainlight" Ujar Chase sambil memandang lukisan buatannya yang berada di kamarnya, bergambarkan seorang Putri berambut jingga kecoklatan dan bermata biru yang sedang memandangi taman yang berisikan bunga Lavender dan bunga Mawar yang berwarna merah darah.

" Pangeran Chase, anda baru darimana? Kenapa anda melarang saya untuk mengikuti anda,Pangeran?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut coklat panjang dan poninya berwarna emas dan orang itu memiliki mata yang berwarna coklat.

"Aku hanya dari tempat aku bersantai, Cliff Wooden" Jawab Chase pada Cliff sambil mengelus lukisan kesayangannya itu.

Cliff adalah pelayan setia Pangeran Chase dan dia selalu mematuhi perintahnya. Cliff sangat setia kepadanya karena dia telah berhutang nyawa pada Pangeran Chase.

* * *

><p><em>Esoknya di Kerajaan Cahaya…<em>

Aku memandangi taman bunga yang ada di perkarangan Kerajaanku, ditengah-tengah aku memandangi bunga yang berada di Taman Perkarangan Kerajaanku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk kepalaku.

"Molly, aku datang kerena aku kangen padamu". Suara ini, Suara berat dan dingin ini, aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata itu adalah...

"Gale, Sedang apa kau disini? " Tanyaku pada nya.

"Cuman mau bertemu denganmu " Jawabnya sambil menepuk kepalaku lagi. Sebenarnya aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai Kakak keduaku tetapi kenapa dia ingin berharap lebih?

" Gale, daripada kita berdiam disini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tanyaku padanya dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu coba kejar aku dan jangan gunakan sihir teleportasimu" Perintahku padanya dan tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berlari dengan cepat. Kami para bangsawan dari lahir kami sudah memiliki berbagai macam sihir, kalau aku memiliki banyak macam sihir dan Pangeran Gale hanya bisa melakukan sihir Teleportasi dan sihir berelemen tanah.

Ake berlari dan entah kenapa dipikaranku aku ingin sekali lari ke tempat aku bertemu dengan orang itu, apakah aku menyukainya padahal aku hanya bertemu sekali dengannya. Tanpa disadari tenyata aku sudah berada di Hutan Forbbiden dan juga berada di tepi sungai Separate. Aku menutup mataku dan aku mencari auranya yang langka dan kuat itu. Ketemu.

" Apakah kau merindukanku, Putri Molly?". Suara ini bukannya suara..

" Ternyata kau benar-benar merindukanku,khekhe.." . Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku ke atas, ternyata orang itu, sekarang dia lagi duduk didahan pohon yang kemarin dia tiduri.

"Kau membaca pikiranku,ya?" Tanyaku dengan wajah memerah. Saat aku baru mau memanggilnya tiba-tiba ada orang yang memelukku dari belakang. Dan ternyata itu Gale, aku menyuruhnya untuk melepaskanku tetapi dia malah tambah memelukku dengan erat. Saat aku berteriak, Orang yang ada diseberang yaitu Pangeran Kegelapan yang bernama Chase Darknight langsung melompat dari seberang dan langsung menendang Gale.

'Bukannya dia berasal dari Dunia Kegelapan, mengapa dia bisa kesini?' Batinku dalam hati.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Putri Molly?" Ujar Chase sambil menggendongku dengan err… bridal style. Aku hanya bisa terheran-heran saja, bagaimana orang yang berasal dari Dunia kegelapan bisa disini? Padahal di sungai itu sudah diberi Seal untuk pembatas antara kedua dunia ini.

"Chase bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Tanyaku padanya yang masih saa menggendongku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung menurunkanku.

"Kau, berani sekali menendangku. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, para manusia dari Kegelapan! _Earth Spike,_HHyyaah!". Gale menyerang Chase, sedangkan Chase hanya tersenyum banyak arti.

"_ Darkness power : on"_. Chase mengeluarkan sihir kegelapan, dan Sihir Gale tidak mengenai diri Chase tetapi Gale terkena akan sihirnya Chase, Apakah ini sekuat ini kekuatan sihir dari Dunia kegelapan?

" Aku tidak akan kalah,uughh… akan kulaporkan semua ini pada Raja Mainlight" Ujar Gale dan langsung menggunakan kekuatan Teleportasinya. Jika Gale melaporkan akan hal ini maka akan terjadi perang antara Dunia Kegelapan dan Dunia Cahaya, bagaimana ini?

" Dia tidak akan melaporkannya karena aku sudah menghapus ingatannya saat dia sedang melakukan sihir teleportasi" Ujar Chase sambil megelus kepalaku. Aku langsung terbelak kaget dan Entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di kepalaku

'Tangannya Chase hangat sekali' Batinku dalam hati.

" Chase, Apa kau mau melihat sekitar Dunia Cahaya?" Tawarku padanya dan dia hanya mengangguk, berarti dia setuju.

" Sepertinya pakaianmu harus diganti warnanya supaya tidak ketahuan kalau kau itu berasal dari Dunia Kegelapan, _Colour: White_" Kataku sambil mengucapkan mantra pengganti warna, dan sekilas terdapat cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Chase dan beberapa saat kemudian warna pakaiannya berubah menjadi putih. Dia tambah tampan saat pakaiannya berubah menjadi warna putih.

" Putri Molly,Karena pakaianku sudah berubah, Bagaimana kita langsung jalan saja?" Ajaknya dan dia langsung menarikku kedekapannya.

"_Teleport : Mainlight Kingdom"_. Dia bisa menggunakan teleport, orang Dunia Kegelapan memang hebat.

* * *

><p>" Pangeran Chase kau berani sekali, walaupun aku sangat setia padamu tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini, harus kulaporkan pada Paduka Raja" Ujar Cliff dan dia langsung menggunakan sihir teleportasinya. Ternyata Cliff telah mengikuti Pangeran Chase secara diam-diam.<p>

Sesampai di Kerajaan Darknight, dia langsung melaporkan apa yang dia lihat kepada Raja yang paling berkuasa di Dunia Kegelapan yaitu Raja Vaughn Darknight.

" Berani sekali anakku yang satu ini, kalau begitu siapkan pasukan, kita akan menyerang Dunia Cahaya dan Kerajaan Mainlight," Perintah Raja Vaughn terhadap Cliff dan Cliff langsung melaksanakan perintahnya.

" Apa kau lupa anakku, Chase? Sudah dari dulu aku ingin menyerang Dunia Cahaya dan membuat dunia itu menjadi Kegelapan tetapi kau selalu melarangku karena kau menyukai anak gadis yang berasal dari Dunia Cahaya itu, dan juga karena kau hanya anakku satu-satunya jadi aku menahan keinginanku itu tetapi kita telah melakukan perjanjian, jika kau berani ke Dunia Cahaya maka, Aku juga akan berani menyerang Dunia cahaya itu, apa kau lupa akan perjanjian itu anakku, Chase?" Gumam Raja Vaughn sambil tersenyum sinis.

* * *

><p>" Putri Molly, ini apa? " Tanya Chase kepadaku.<p>

" Itu Kembang gula " Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

" Apa bisa dimakan? " Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

" Tentu saja bisa, akan kubelikan,Bu saya ingin membeli Kembang gula ini, dan ini uangnya" Ujarku sambil membelikan Chase Kembang gula.

'Apakah di tempatnya tidak ada makanan seperti ini?' Batinku sambil memandangnya.

" Tempatku tidak ada benda seperti ini karena benda seperti ini karena terlalu berwarna, ngomong-ngomong Kembang gula ini manis dan enak" Ujarnya sambil memakan Kembang gulanya. Apa dia membaca pikiranku lagi?

Ditengah-tengah aku berjalan, aku mendengar teriakan orang dan merasakan Aura yang sangat kuat dan sangat besar, Aura apa ini?

Para orang-orang yang disekitarku langsung lari tidak tentu arah dan mereka sangat panik. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Debuman yang sangat dahsyat .

" Itu pasti Ayahku! Karena aku telah mengingkar akan janjinya dan aku lupa akan janji itu, dan sekarang dia berani untuk menyerang Dunia ini " Ujar Chase dengan nada ketakutan dan seluruh badannya langsung bergetar. Aku langsung terbelak dan juga badanku jadi ikut bergetar.

' Apakah Raja Kegelapan sudah mematahkan Seal pembatas? Jika Raja Kegelapan sudah mematahkan Seal pembatas, maka sebentar lagi akan terjadi Perperangan DarkLight ke dua yang seperti diramalkan Sesepuh Ignis? '

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Yuu : ya,ampun! Ini Fict gaje banget,ckckck….<p>

Zexion : baru nyadar,ya?

Yuu : HOke, karena saya lagi lelah maka saya tidak mau berbacot ria dan sebenarnya cerita ini sudah saya buat dari 4 bulan lalu,ahahaha….. dan jjuga saya minta akan repiewnya..

Zexion : Silahkan me review dan kami tidak menerima flame.


End file.
